hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Clarifications
Clarifications & Updates Rival Round Weapons 'Are Rival round weapons allowed in system?' The immediate answer is yes and they have been integrated into the skills listings to allow players to utilise them, with their own associated rules and effects within system. Any further updates as new versions become available to the public we endeavour to make sure are properly incorporated into the systems rules. Neural Net and Interactions During events we have had it passed onto us that there is some confusion with utilising the Neural net skill outside of appropriate skirmishes by players. One of the elements of the neural net skill allows you to interact with the neural net with out conducting a 'full dive' (Active skirmish), with regards to this the player may carry out roleplay they consider appropriate for this interaction e.g. as an example a people's faction player may spend time consulting the 'spirits' of their ancestors as their roleplay for interacting with the neural net, for the specified amount of time. Upon the completion of this they may report to a ref to inform them of having carried out the required roleplay, at which point said ref will radio this up to GOD so that the player can proceed upto GOD to see what they may have gleamed from their interaction. This purely roleplay portion of the skill is designed to allow some free form on the part of the player to interact with their factions culture and provide a way of connecting with plot, or pieces of information that may be of interest to the player. Gaps and lulls during the event within the IC Camp. During the event we’ve had feedback on lulls and gaps encounter by the player basis in terms of NPC’s within the IC camp itself. This can be due to a lower than expected number of crew available across the course of the event so as such cycling and prepping NPC’s to dispatch resulted in lulls when crew were out monster skirmishes. We apologise for this, and hopefully for higher crew numbers we can keep any lulls to a minimum. One other thing that did affect the frequency of these lulls from the crew perspective was the case; where on a number of occasions, we had refs indicating to the players during a skirmish to not proceed any further or answer a query of ‘Is there anything left?’ to which we responded that there wasn’t or that the path was blocked by a collapsed building or other debris. In these instances we had refs ignored and players continue on and have to be recalled by the ref and monster team, causing near overruns and time wastage. We please ask players that should a ref indicate an area is impassable or to not proceed any further you please respect this, as this results in time wastage when we can be debriefing, recycling, prepping and redeploying monster crew as NPC’s back into the camp. Could we do some fixed in place objects that you can get your Analyse (or equivalent) ranks worth of components from once per run? As a clarification as to how the ‘analysis’ part of the crafting skills works mechanically and within the system at large, Analyse allows for a crafter to attempt to reverse engineer a piece of technology that they have not encountered before, or that they wish to gain the recipe of. The higher your analysis skill within the relevant tech, the higher your chances of receiving a full copy of the recipe without destroying the item in question. We would advise the player basis to poke craftables and anything relevant to their tech skills in order to make best use of this skill within the system setting. Traumatic Wounds, could we get clearer rules on how those work and who can treat what? The exact mechanic of the wound itself (as in the effects of the wound and relevant RP effects) are listed on the wound card itself. In regards to how they are assigned to a player, these may be for a variety of reasons e.g. a player may receive a ‘Broken limb’ traumatic wound if they take a solid enough blow from the ref’s perspective to the appropriate limb. Some wounds may only be received on being downed, whilst others may be the effect of actions during combat or certain calls. As to who can treat these wounds, anyone with the MEDIC skill can treat traumatic wounds, however those that mention SURGERY will require a RANK 5 MEDIC or higher in order to treat effectively. Bandages ‘Bandages stabilizing but not healing people is fine if you make them into some sort of batch. It takes longer to properly tie a bandage than it does to heal a hit back. But if we can slap a patch on someone and continue to triage all the wounded it's worth spending components on.’ Bandages within the system are designed to react in the same fashion as pressure bandages in the real world, e.g. should a player be incapacitated and be on their bleed count a bandage may be applied, this will hold their bleed count in place for 180 SECONDS without the need for any further attention. As such these already operate in the fashion of a patch as the time to apply it is equal to the time taken on Roleplaying the application by the user. Crafting ‘I had fun playing about with the crafting but only having biotech 2 meant that all the other medics could make the same recipes as me, so I didn't make as much as might have if we didn't have lots of medics. I think that's ok at low levels but with only three crafting skills (that are also used to examine boxes etc) I think you need more variety on the worn and standard recipes to have a bit of niche protection. Some more up-time uses for the examination abilities or the ability to assist each other (which may exist but isn't written down) would also be an option.’ In regards to the crafting levels and recipes when a player with a crafting skill reaches the next key point in the skill tree e.g. gaining access to worn level recipes etc. they are given the choice of picking two of the available recipes, when they then reach the standard level they are once more given the option of picking two further worn recipes and a stand level recipe or taking two standard recipe for their crafting skill or picking up an augment recipe alongside one Standard level recipe. As such this is to stop one player from monopolizing crafting within one area of the system and removing game from the system for other players who wish to expand into that crafting area. As to the number of recipes currently available, as players reach the required skill level to prototype new equipment the available recipes will increase in number as the game team fit them into the wider system at the appropriate level, the owning player will receive a copy of this recipe and the rest of the player basis may access this through the normal routes e.g. purchase, analysis etc. Aesthetic items ‘The crude level stuff for arms tech features a lot of cosmetic fluff (stocks, extended barrel and scopes don't really do anything in game). Could we get some consumables added to keep them busier (Call double once in the next hour, cannot be stacked or something) Consumables for rigs and melee would work as well? I think Bio-tech and Cyber-Tech both do this better and kept the techs more involved.’ Within the arms tech tree there is the opportunity to develop new weapons technology just as with the other crafting skill trees at the Prototyping level. As such some of these ‘cosmetic fluff’ items may have a use in there construction, and also allow for the development of weapons into other classifications e.g. developing a worn one handed ranged into a worn two handed ranged. As to ‘consumables’ these do already exist in the crafting tech trees and is up to the players to take the required recipe at the relevant level. Strike Down The ‘Strike Down’ call Strikes a player from their feet. They Must go down to the ground/take a knee if not able and then may get up again once this has been completed in such a fashion. The player takes a single point of damage alongside this action. Incapacitation When a player reaches ZERO hits you are incapacitated, not unconscious. You may roleplay bleeding out or screaming in pain as you wish, you are however as noted not '''unconscious. '''Upgrades A small clarification on upgrades for weapons and RIGS, for weapons a crude level weapon may take ZERO upgrades; a worn level may take a SINGLE upgrade whilst a Standard level weapon may take TWO upgrades. For RIGS this upgrade table is the same structure as weapons. Some equipment may come with built in upgrades that allow certain calls, these are classified as 'Special' equipment due to their unique nature. Back To Home